


Firsts

by radgara



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blow Jobs, Firsts, M/M, NSFW, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:40:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radgara/pseuds/radgara
Summary: Все с Магнусом такое новое, первый раз за первым разом, столько разных вещей, о которых Алек никогда раньше не думал, которых раньше не чувствовал. Даже не предполагал, что будет чувствовать.





	Firsts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Firsts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575809) by [Insomiak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomiak/pseuds/Insomiak). 



Они оставили его в фургоне. 

Алек закидывает ногу на приборную панель. Они оставили его в вампирском фургоне. Не то чтобы сидеть в машине, принадлежащей нежити, хуже, чем в любой другой, но это же машина Саймона, а он парень его сестры. Алек скрещивает руки на груди и вздыхает. Они оставили его в фургоне Саймона.

Алек должен наблюдать за демонами, входящими и выходящими из отеля, и быть готовым к быстрому отступлению, если случится что-то непредвиденное. Но на самом деле ему скучно, и он думает только, не посчитает ли Магнус его слишком надоедливым, если Алек напишет ему сообщение, хотя они виделись всего час назад; и нормально ли это теперь, когда они были, по крайней мере, на одном свидании? Он не знает. Алек ничего не знает о свиданиях, это всегда было по части Иззи. Может ли он целовать Магнуса каждый раз, когда захочется? Когда тот попросит? Собирается ли Магнус его вообще целовать? Нужно ли ему называть Магнуса «бойфрендом», если речь зайдет об их отношениях, ведь «мой друг» — слишком холодно, и хуже того, похоже на ложь, а «мой парень» звучит так, словно он в каком-то спецвыпуске на ТВ у примитивных. 

У них было всего одно нормальное свидание. А перед ним — недели томления и ожидания. Недели, разбивающие Магнусу сердце. Недели, когда разбивалось его собственное сердце. Неделя за неделей, в течение которых он не мог спать и бесконечно думал о кошачьих глазах и своих собственных страхах. О том, что никогда не узнает, как все могло бы быть, и ему, скорее всего, придется смотреть, как Магнус проводит жизнь с кем-то другим, пока сам Алек будет медленно умирать, женившись на женщине, которую не любит.

Алек достает телефон. 

«Эй. Ты не спишь?»

Ответ не заставляет себя ждать. 

«Конечно нет. Все в порядке?»

«Ага». 

Алек думает о накрашенных ногтях Магнуса, о его изящных пальцах, набирающих сообщение на телефоне. Он лежит сейчас на диване? Или сидит в кресле с бокалом виски? Во что он одет? 

«Все нормально. На дежурстве в фургоне. Скучно».

«Александр! Ты мне пишешь просто так? Во время задания?»

Алек улыбается.

«Видимо, да. Что будешь делать?»

«Собираюсь насладиться горячей ванной и Шато Марго».

Алек представляет это, и его улыбка исчезает, рот приоткрывается и пальцы замирают над экраном: Магнус — в шелковом халате на краю наполняющейся ванны —улыбается, глядя в телефон. Вокруг него клубится пар, и он ждет, и полностью обнажен, только поблескивает в ухе кафф или ожерелье на ключицах. Какого цвета сейчас его ногти? Красные: Алек помнит, как перед его уходом Магнус поднял и пролистал книгу. Они темно-красные, и Магнус держит бокал вина, приоткрывает губы и медленно делает глоток, и его кадык дергается. Горло Магнуса всегда заставляло Алека немного...

Вибрация телефона вырывает Алека из потока мыслей.

«Это такое вино, если что».

Алек смотрит на сообщение, но в голове туман.

«Дорогое вино, знаешь ли».

«Никогда не угадаешь цену».

«Думаю, я и не хочу знать».

Алек рассеянно прикусывает губу. 

«Как ванна?»

Ожидая ответа, Алек теряется в мыслях о том, насколько лучше было бы сейчас погрузиться в горячую воду, чем сидеть, скрючившись, на переднем сидении фургона. И Магнус был бы где-нибудь рядом, под ним или над ним, все равно, лишь бы рядом. Он мог бы оказаться там прямо сейчас — в его квартире, в его ванной — и скользнуть в воду прямо в одежде, прижать Магнуса к бортику и поцеловать. Алек бы попытался раздеться, но, скорее всего, только запутался бы, и Магнус бы рассмеялся и сказал что-то вроде: «Успокойся, Александр», — и помог бы ему. Он бы улыбнулся и избавил Алека от мокрой одежды. После поцелуев Алек бы встал и вытащил Магнуса из ванны, и отнес в постель, всего мокрого, устроился бы между его ног, медленно целовал бы его живот и бедра, заставляя терять голову от возбуждения, и отсосал бы ему, отчаянно и полностью потерявшись в ощущениях.

У Алека голова идет кругом. Он провел почти всю жизнь, сопротивляясь таким мыслям, и теперь, когда не гонит их прочь и позволяет себе мечтать, они захлестывают его. Особенно потому, что они о Магнусе. На что это было бы похоже? Какие стоны издавал бы Магнус? Разрешил бы он ему вообще такое сделать?

Ангел, какой Магнус на вкус?

«Ну... Могло бы быть и лучше». 

Алек моргает. Магнус флиртует? Или Алек просто заработался и уже бредит? Что ему ответить, чтобы флирт продолжался? Он ничего не может придумать. Пальцы замирают на экране, а в голове пустота. Алек даже мечтает, чтобы рядом оказалась Иззи с ее дурацкими советами, ведь сам он ничего не понимает в ухаживаниях и у него совсем нет опыта.

Сдавшись, Алек набирает «Наслаждайся» и отсылает сообщение.

Он проводит рукой по волосам. Член немного твердеет, и Алек смущен и расстроен. У него никогда не получается быть тем парнем, которого Магнус хочет. Он никогда не находит нужных слов, никогда не делает правильных вещей — он даже не умеет флиртовать по смс. И Алек не слепой. Он прекрасно видит, как меняется Магнус, когда Алек говорит или не говорит что-то. Когда он пропускает знаки или подсказки Магнуса проходят мимо него.

Его телефон вибрирует.

«Легко. Я буду думать о тебе».

За окном холодно, на улице осенняя ночь, но совершенно внезапно на Алека накатывает жар. Он начинается за ушами и спускается вниз, к животу, а затем распространяется между бедрами. Алек перечитывает сообщение снова и снова. «Думать обо мне и делать что?» — хочет спросить он. Член становится тверже. Воображение рисует Магнуса лежащим в ванне: его голова откинута, рука ласкает член медленно, ритмично, на губах грешная улыбка.

— Блять, — шепчет Алек, тихо и резко.

Телефон вибрирует снова.

«возвращаемся. все чисто».

Он практически выламывает дверь фургона. Ночной воздух морозит горячую кожу.

«Я ухожу».

Алек срывается на бег, лишь только ноги касаются земли. Еще никогда ему не приходилось бежать к кому-то с такой скоростью только для того, чтобы увидеть, тем более, если речь не шла о работе. Все с Магнусом такое новое, первый раз за первым разом, столько разных вещей, о которых Алек никогда раньше не думал, которых раньше не чувствовал. Даже не предполагал, что будет чувствовать. Это потрясающе. Удивительно. И страшно — он едва все не упустил.

Алек даже не утруждается постучать в дверь, когда подходит к квартире Магнуса. Он больше не заботится о подобных вещах. Алек входит, задыхаясь от бега, и торопится в комнату, ища Магнуса. Но его здесь нет, и в помещении не на что смотреть, кроме кровати и книжных полок. Алек слышит, как Магнус спускает воду из ванны, но думает, что торопиться и входить к нему не стоит, так что просто ждет. Нетерпеливо. Каждый мускул в его теле напряжен. Алек достает телефон. Он думает написать Магнусу о том, что пришел, но беспокоится, что писать такое, стоя под дверью, немного странно (или даже глупо), и нужно, скорее всего, Магнуса просто позвать. Но еще Алеку хочется написать что-то дикое, типа «жду тебя на кровати» или «не могу перестать думать о том, чтобы отсосать тебе».

Алек чувствует, как щеки опять краснеют. Он убирает телефон, ничего не отправляя, точно уверенный в том, что Магнус заслуживает кого-то, кто разбирается во всех этих любовных делах лучше него.

Алек прислоняется к стене и в сотый раз приглаживает волосы. Зачем он вообще сюда пришел? Думал, что может прибежать и своим появлением свести Магнуса с ума? Серьезно? Алек не представляет, что он делает. Стоя здесь, в чужой квартире, он внезапно чувствует себя огромным и неуместным среди всех этих Магнусовых вещей, как уродливый сорняк среди клумбы роз. Он должен просто вернуться в Институт и притвориться, что ничего не было.

— Александр? — голос Магнуса теплее обычного, словно ванна нагрела его, и он звучит удивленным и довольным. Алек смотрит на него через комнату, и его сердце бешено стучит о грудную клетку. На Магнусе нет косметики. Алек никогда не видел его не накрашенным, но совсем не удивлен тому, что Магнус все равно выглядит великолепно. На его груди широко распахнут красный шелковый халат, расшитый серебряным бисером, который, зная Магнуса, скорее всего, действительно сделан из серебра. С волос на шею стекает вода. Халат прикрывает лишь бедра. Алек смотрит на ноги Магнуса, его грудь, шею и, наконец, в его темные глаза.

Магнус приподнимает бровь, вероятно, заинтригованный молчанием Алека.

— Это в высшей степени неожиданно, Алек. Я совсем не одет.

Но Алек не слушает и не замечает ничего, кроме того, что Магнус слишком далеко. Он выдыхает, идет к Магнусу и с ходу целует его. Колени подгибаются, когда его окутывает теплый запах мыла и более сильный запах самого Магнуса. Алек оступается, и Магнус осторожно поддерживает его, не давая упасть, и улыбается в поцелуй.

— Ну, и что это на тебя нашло? — Магнус чуть отстраняется, ровно настолько, чтобы иметь возможность говорить.

Алек опускает взгляд на губы Магнуса. Его рот совершенен. Алек разглядывал его достаточно, чтобы это понять. Верхняя губа Магнуса изогнута, а нижняя слишком пухлая, уголки его губ всегда немного приподняты, словно намекая, что он вот-вот улыбнется. Они розовые и гладкие, и, что бы ни делали, всегда выглядят прекрасно. Но еще лучше, когда уделяют внимание Алеку.

Точнее, только Алеку.

Он крепко сжимает бедра Магнуса и отступает, ведя их обоих к кровати. 

— Ты великолепен, — говорит Алек, задыхаясь, все еще не отрывая взгляд ото рта Магнуса.

Магнус смеется. 

— Наслаждался ночью в фургоне Саймона?

Алек знает Магнуса достаточно и понимает, что тот шутит, когда неуверен, или напряжен, или расстроен. Когда не хочет показывать свои чувства другим людям. Так что Алек делает еще один шаг в сторону кровати, слегка дергает шелковый халат Магнуса и, наконец, отводит взгляд от его губ, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. 

— Я серьезно. Ты великолепен.

Магнус открывает рот, но не говорит ни слова, а только смотрит на Алека. Почему он выглядит таким удивленным? Алек не может быть первым, кто называет Магнуса восхитительным, независимо от того, есть ли на нем макияж или нет. Магнус живет уже очень долго, и он на самом деле поразительно привлекателен, даже если Алек и думает немного необъективно. Но Алек никогда не видел его растерянным и онемевшим, и, похоже, ему действительно нравится, когда Магнус смущается, так что он делает еще один шаг к кровати, намереваясь продолжить в том же духе.

— Я хочу кое-что попробовать, — произносит Алек. — Если тебе не понравится, останови меня. — Он выжидает, давая Магнусу возможность попросить хотя бы объяснить свое поведение, но тот лишь нетерпеливо улыбается и тянется к Алеку, облизывая нижнюю губу розовым языком.

И вот от этого у Алека сносит крышу. Он закрывает глаза и наклоняется, чтобы снова поцеловать Магнуса. Алек размышляет над тем, как бы устроить так, чтобы тот не стоял сейчас рядом с кроватью, а лежал на ней. Точнее, пытается думать, но на самом деле это просто невозможно, когда Магнус целует и касается его, — и тут Магнус трется пахом о его член.

Тонкий шелк совершенно ничего не скрывает, Алека бросает в жар, и у него мгновенно встает.

— Блять. — Он тяжело втягивает воздух, прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Магнуса. Тот улыбается и играет с прядями его волос. — На кровать, — выдыхает Алек. — Пожалуйста. Сейчас же.

— О, ну я не знаю... — Магнус ухмыляется и снова двигает бедрами, медленно потираясь об Алека. Все тело Алека пульсирует, и он еле сдерживает стон. — Мне и так нравится.

— Магнус.

Тот улыбается. 

— Хорошо, — он обнимает Алека двумя руками за шею. — Я полностью в твоем распоряжении, Александр. Неси меня куда хочешь.

Он просит отнести его, и Алек должен бы думать, что это глупо и смешно, и случается только в ситкомах примитивных. И вообще подобная чушь его обычно раздражает.

Да и пофиг. Это же Магнус, и он просит, и Алек сам этого хочет, в конце-то концов. Он поднимает Магнуса, поддерживая одной рукой под коленями, а другой — обнимая за спину, не в силах на него взглянуть, но зная, что тот широко улыбается. Алек подходит к краю кровати и осторожно опускает Магнуса, ощущая, как пылает лицо.

— Ты и правда это сделал, — задумчиво улыбается Магнус, опираясь на локти. Но Алек просто стоит, не шевелясь, и Магнус поспешно добавляет: — Иди ко мне, я не хотел тебя смущать. 

Но дело не в этом. Алек ни капли не смущен. Это просто еще один первый раз, и на этот раз все слишком ошеломляюще. Ему хочется что-нибудь сделать — все, что угодно, — лишь бы осчастливить Магнуса, особенно в постели, и Алек никогда не думал о том, что может делать людей счастливыми именно в постели. Он нервно поджимает губы и ложится рядом с Магнусом.

Ему нужно выяснить, что и как Магнус любит. Ему нужно знать, понравится ли Магнусу, если он ему отсосет. Понравится ли ему самому это так же, как, он надеется, понравится это Магнусу.

Алек наклоняется над Магнусом и тянется к его шее, потому что ему кажется, Магнус оценит, если все будет медленно. Алек привык все делать вдумчиво и неторопливо, и сейчас у него нет причин поступать иначе. Алек никогда еще не целовал чью-то шею. Он начинает с длинной мышцы слева, рядом с челюстью, слышит взволнованный вздох и порывисто прижимается к Магнусу всем телом. Его банный халат распахивается на бедрах, и Алек чувствует, как Магнус сгибает колени, чтобы помочь ему опуститься еще ниже. Всего лишь одно прикосновение губ — первый раз, еще один первый раз — и Алек полностью потерян.

Он смещается левее и придерживает голову Магнуса дрожащей рукой, продолжая покрывать его шею поцелуями. На половине пути Алек останавливается. Он ласкает теплую мягкую кожу на горле Магнуса, к которой настолько приятно прикасаться губами, что ему опять сносит крышу, и внезапно Магнус — это весь его мир, в котором не остается ничего, кроме тихих и отчаянных вздохов Магнуса и торопливых движений его бедер. Алек дышит Магнусу в шею и трется об него в ответ. За шумом простыней практически не слышно, но тот издает такой мягкий звук, приглушенный и полный желания, и это Алек тому причина. 

Еще один первый раз. Никто и никогда еще из-за Алека... Никто еще так на него не реагировал.

Он никогда еще не видел Магнуса таким податливым. Видел открытым и внимательным, и знает, что Магнус далеко не со всеми так себя ведет, но сейчас тот возбужден и лежит под ним, вцепившись ему в бедра так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь. Алек тяжело поднимает голову, а затем и сам отстраняется от Магнуса, садясь ему на бедра. Халат полностью раскрыт, и Алек чувствует голый член Магнуса. От этого голова идет кругом, и на какую-то долю секунды Алек дезориентирован.

Он никогда еще не видел чужой член, и вот сейчас один находится прямо под ним. Как ему удается постоянно оказываться в таких нелепых ситуациях? Алек надеялся, что хотя бы сегодня ему удастся этого избежать.

Похоже, Магнус постоянно толкает его на необдуманные поступки.

Или может Магнус останавливает его от выдумывания причин, по которым он не должен добиваться того, чего действительно хочет?

— Мы не обязаны делать это, — говорит Магнус, скорее всего, потому, что Алек не двигается и молчит слишком долго. — Тебе не нужно этого делать. Если все только из-за того, что ты думаешь, будто я недоволен нашими...

Едва сдерживая стон, он смотрит на то, как шелк мягко скользит по груди Магнуса, обнажая смуглую кожу и соски. И в этой темной комнате, тишину которой нарушает только их дыхание, Алек чувствует себя в безопасности и таким желанным, — и это именно то, что ему нужно.

Магнус, затаив дыхание, наблюдает за тем, как он смотрит на его голую грудь, и второй раз за час Алек хочет укрыться от этого взгляда, но не позволяет себе. Разговоры в принципе никогда не давались ему легко, а сейчас он и вовсе растерял все слова и не может сформулировать ни единой фразы.

Алек стягивает куртку, глядя Магнусу в глаза. Он как раз собирается раздеться окончательно, когда Магнус спешно приподнимается и садится. Его голый член трется о задницу Алека, пока Магнус меняет позу, и это неожиданно и смущающее для них обоих. И если бы Магнус не ухватил Алека за край футболки, то тот бы просто двинулся еще раз, лишь бы повторить эти ощущения.

Магнус прикусывает нижнюю губу и улыбается, возбужденно и немного настороженно. 

— Могу я снять твою футболку?

Серьезно? Он еще спрашивает? Чем Алек заслужил того, кто был бы и демоном — буквально и метафорически — и джентльменом? Не то чтобы согласие не имело значения, но Алек уверен, он уже сотню раз давал Магнусу «зеленый свет».

В ответ Алек придвигается ближе, убедившись в том, что не трется о член Магнуса. Желание вспыхивает на лице Магнуса, чары, скрывающие его кошачьи глаза, рассеиваются, и Магнус учащенно дышит, ожидая прикосновения. Он скользит руками под футболкой Алека — его пальцы такие же юркие и гибкие, какими кажутся. Стягивая с Алека футболку, он ласкает его живот и бока, и кожа Алека горит от прикосновений. Добравшись до груди, Магнус сжимает пальцами соски.

Возбуждение гремит во всем теле Алека. Он чувствует прикосновения Магнуса, даже пока тот отбрасывает в сторону его футболку.

Алек просто сидит секунду, желая Магнуса, осознавая, что он хотел его весь вечер и даже дольше. Магнус вновь касается кончиками пальцев его груди. Смотрит. Алек разглядывает приоткрытые губы Магнуса, думая о том, каково было бы почувствовать их на своей груди или шее, услышать, как они произносят слова, о которых он даже не мечтал. Еще больше первых разов. Целая жизнь из первых разов.

Он надеется.

Алек толкает Магнуса на спину и в этот раз, когда он скользит вниз по телу Магнуса, то специально трется о его член своим. Его бедра трясутся, когда он это делает. Руки Магнуса цепляются за его волосы.

Алек спускается поцелуями все ниже, к бедрам, и останавливается, потому что видел их много раз, но до этого момента даже не думал, что хочет их целовать; но он хочет, и он целует, отпуская себя и то чувство вины, которое всегда появлялось с желанием. Он поспешно наклоняется к Магнусу, слышит жалобный вздох и даже не понимает, что этот вздох принадлежит ему самому. Магнус слегка двигает бедрами. Алек стискивает их, удерживая прижатыми к кровати. Член Магнуса прямо перед ним — всего в нескольких сантиметрах. Алека бросает в жар, яркий белый свет слепит глаза, и мозг отключается, когда он прокладывает дорожку поцелуев от бедра Магнуса к паху. Алек проводит губами по коже совсем рядом с членом и случайно задевает подбородком основание.

Магнус громко стонет и, задыхаясь, говорит:

— Александр. Ты дразнишься.

Алек не пытается, не совсем, но ему нравится эта идея. 

— Как и ты, — парирует он и, не дав Магнусу ответить, чуть наклоняет голову и робко целует основание члена. Магнус пытается податься ему навстречу, но Алек продолжает удерживать его за бедра, и чуть смещается губами выше, ощущая жар кожи.

Магнус ругается на каком-то иностранном языке.

Алек медленно проводит губами по всей длине с одной стороны и отодвигается только достигнув головки. Отстранившись, он не в силах отвести взгляд от члена Магнуса, да ему и не хотелось бы прекращать рассматривать его. Член Магнуса длинный и толстый, немного темнее остальной кожи, с более округлой головкой, чем у Алека. Алек рассматривает вену, проступающую сбоку. Он думает о том, чтобы процеловать всю эту напряженную вену и делает именно то, о чем подумал, даже не отдавая себе отчет — его тело само так реагирует.

Магнус сильнее дергает его за волосы. Алек скользит кончиком языка вдоль вены. Магнус выгибается под ним, часто дыша, и подается бедрами вверх, и на этот раз Алек позволяет это. Он переводит дыхание и скользит языком выше, осторожно и медленно, так, чтобы, вызвать у Магнуса очередной стон.

И Магнус стонет. Алек не может сдержать ухмылку. Он снова отстраняется, прежде чем прикоснуться к головке.

— Не дразнись, — тяжело дыша, просит Магнус. — Ты...

Алек наклоняет голову и берет в рот столько, сколько может. Не полностью — пока нет — но Магнус стонет и впивается ногтями ему в голову, и Алек вдыхает запах пота и мыла. Он никогда такого не делал. До него наконец-то доходит, что он на самом-то деле и не знает, как это делать. Какие-то вещи понятны интуитивно, например, быть осторожным с зубами. Его мысли в полном беспорядке, но он думает о том, что понравилось бы ему самому, что бы ему было приятно чувствовать. 

Он сжимает основание члена, смещается губами к головке, целует ее и облизывает. Магнус отпускает его волосы, а через секунду вновь сминает их в кулаке. Алек думает, что это хороший знак, и продолжает вылизывать и нежно покрывать кожу поцелуями, втягивая язык каждый раз, когда Магнус не в силах сдержать стон. Сердце Алека бешено стучит в груди, пока он облизывает член Магнуса. Он чувствует себя нереально. Алек опускает голову, чтобы снова полностью взять член в рот, но в этот раз он больше сжимает его, лишь немного посасывая. Алек поднимает голову, чуть выпустив член. Он чувствует его тяжесть и это просто охренительно. Звуки, которые Магнус издает, еще лучше, еще охренительнее: тихие, и молящие, и высокие, и возбуждающие, и безумные.

Алек играет с яичками, потому что ему такое нравится самому и потому что это еще один первый раз. Он не останавливается, ведь от его прикосновений Магнус ерзает на кровати, пытаясь получить максимум удовольствия. Алек скользит губами вверх по члену и мягко сосет головку. Отстранившись, прижимает к ней кончик языка, надавливая и обводя вокруг, и затем проделывает то же самое губами, обхватывая ее. Он так сильно хочет член Магнуса в своем рту снова, что его трясет. Алек меняет позу, чтобы достичь лучшего положения, и перемещает руки с бедер Магнуса на его задницу.

— Александр.

Магнус произносит его имя сладко, и развратно, и бесстыдно. Но за тем, как он зовет его сейчас, Алек все еще слышит то, как Магнус обращается к нему обычно: громко и нежно. Он просто сходит с ума от того, что делает сейчас с Магнусом, находясь в его постели, чувствуя горячую кожу его члена под своим языком.

Внезапная волна жара и нежности поднимается по спине Алека, вызывая трепет. Алек дышит Магнусу в пах. Он проводит губами вверх и вниз по члену, захватывает ртом головку. Снова сжимает основание, сначала крепко, затем нежно. Магнус лежит, открыв рот, и только беззвучные стоны и тяжелое дыхание наполняют тихую комнату.

Магнус грубо оттягивает волосы Алека, и, не выпуская член изо рта, тот смотрит вверх, прямо в мерцающие кошачьи глаза. Глаза Магнуса. То, что Алек принимал за его «обычные» глаза — всего лишь чары. А эти зеленые глаза с вертикальными зрачками — вот они действительно Магнуса.

Он скорее всего пытается предупредить Алека. Алеку все равно. Магнус притягивает Алека ближе, его бедра поднимаются над кроватью, глаза закрываются, и сердце Алека бьется быстрее, разгоняя возбуждение по телу. Он двигает губами вверх и вниз, облизывает головку снова и снова, прежде чем взять в рот член целиком, сжимает основание и скользит языком вокруг ствола, и Магнус без предупреждения с громким стоном кончает ему в рот.

Это самый громкий изданный им звук. Не принимая в расчет то, что Магнус кричал всем своим телом.

К собственному изумлению Алек без труда проглатывает сперму. Она горчит, но ему все равно. Все это так охуенно, и он уверен, что будет дрочить в душе целые месяцы думая о том, что Магнус кончил ему в рот, а он проглотил его сперму, что у него во рту был его член...

И он все еще остается у него во рту. Он обмяк, но тяжелый и горячий.

— Александр, — зовет Магнус, переводя дыхание, — иди сюда.

Алек выпускает член изо рта, и Магнус вздрагивает. Алек вытирает рот, садится на корточки. 

— Нет, — возражает Магнус, хватая его за предплечья и притягивая к себе. — Иди сюда. Прямо сюда. 

Он тянет Алека вниз, пока они не оказываются лицом к лицу, прижимаясь друг к другу, и все еще стоящий член Алека касается члена Магнуса. Алек чувствует, как от полученного наслаждения у Магнуса все еще дрожат ноги. И, Ангел, неужели он только что довел Магнуса до оргазма?.. 

— Ты... — Магнус улыбается, разглядывая Алека яркими зелеными глазами. Он поднимает руку и касается пальцами губ Алека, красных, и опухших, и влажных. — Ты прекрасен. Ты это знаешь?

И это совсем не то, что Алек ожидает услышать, отсосав ему.

Алек вспыхивает, открывает рот, но не может произнести ни слова. Он просто не знает, как. Из них двоих именно Магнус самый привлекательный, самый опытный, самый открытый. Он продолжает любить искренне и честно, даже несмотря на то, что вся его жизнь была полна ненависти.

Алек боится говорить об этом, боится давать чувствам имя, но это еще один первый раз, терпеливо ожидающий его в океане мыслей.

— Если ты дашь мне секунду, чтобы отдохнуть, — говорит Магнус, прочерчивая пальцем линию от губ Алека к его подбородку, а затем прижимая ладонь к его сбивающемуся с ритма сердцу, — я бы хотел сделать то же самое.

Алек никогда даже не предполагал, что все может закончиться так. Что Магнус отдаст столько же, сколько получил. Что он захочет.

Все его мысли за этот вечер начинают кружиться в голове, сбиваясь в запутанный клубок, и слова на языке переворачиваются и мешают друг другу. 

— Ты мой первый, — говорит Алек. Он даже не знает, первый кто. Первый поцелуй, первый минет, первая особая ночная фантазия, первый бойфренд, если они все-таки используют это слово, первое крупное разочарование родителей, первый раз, когда ему наплевать на то, что он их разочаровывает, первая случайная улыбка, первая мысль с утра, первый раз, когда он добивается того, чего хочет, первое свидание, первое абсолютно все.

Магнус, кажется, понимает, что он пытается сказать. Он прижимается лбом ко лбу Алека. И вся комната сужается только до них двоих, стены растворяются в темноте, которую Алек даже не замечает: так близко он может видеть каждую желтую и коричневую крапинку в зелени настоящих глаз Магнуса.

— Ты тоже мой первый, — признается Магнус, закрывая глаза. Алек понятия не имеет, что тот имеет в виду. Была Камилла, и он знает, что были и другие. — Первый раз, когда это имеет значение.

Он открывает глаза и, пока Алек пытается понять, о чем он говорит, Магнус переворачивает их и вдавливает его в кровать.

Алек подумает об этом позже. Он спросит Магнуса об этом позже. Сейчас Алек хочет узнать, каким будет его еще один первый раз с Магнусом.

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено для WTF Kombat 2017.  
> Бета: Roleri, TylerAsDurden ♥


End file.
